1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge assemblies and electronic devices, particularly, to a hinge assembly with a torsion resilient member for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebooks, and desktop computers with a display device are in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere. These devices often use hinges to fold the devices to maintain a compact shape.
A typical hinge assembly includes a torsion spring with two ends connecting a main body to a cover, for example, in a notebook. The torsion spring is compressed when the cover is folded upon the main body. The notebook further includes a latch to latch the cover to the main body. When the latch is released, the cover rotates relative to the main body through a small angle under the force of the torsion spring. The small angle between the cover and the main body allows a user to conveniently open the cover to a desired angle. However, a large counterforce is applied on the torsion spring and a strong impact can spread to other components of the hinge assembly. Therefore, the torsion spring and the other components are easily damaged under the large force and strong impact.
Therefore, a new hinge assembly and an electronic device are desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.